


I wanna ruin our friendship

by crimsonheadache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Jealous Harry, M/M, Meddling Luna, Mistletoe, Nargles (Harry Potter), Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: Harry isn't homophobic,obviously, but why does he feel sick every time he sees Draco with his new boyfriend?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 217
Collections: H/D Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	I wanna ruin our friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZieZie13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZieZie13/gifts).



> hi [ZieZie13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziezie13/pseuds/ZieZie13)! I hope you like what I wrote up for ya and I hope you have a happy holiday & wonderful new year 🎉💚
> 
> thanks for the beta [DevilRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilRising/pseuds/DevilRising)!

The first time Harry met Justin, he knew the man wasn’t his cup of tea.

It was nothing against him, per se. It was just the simple fact that in life: there were some people that you just simply don’t get along with.

And that was totally okay.

Completely fine.

Draco first introduced Justin to Harry and everyone else at the Burrow at Hermione’s birthday party, a few months before Christmas. The two had been dating for a few months before that, and Harry never could find out why Draco hadn’t introduced him to his boyfriend before then, but he tried not to think much of it.

As a matter of fact, Draco would hardly mention Justin at all around Harry. And it became somewhat of an odd subject when anyone brought him up around Harry.

The Slytherin would become twitchy and awkward – Harry couldn’t remember ever seeing him like that before, and would practically jump at the chance of a new conversation.

“Because you tend to be a bit possessive over him,” Hermione stated once when Harry had asked the others why Draco left one afternoon.

He only scoffed in response, vehemently denying her statement for weeks after the fact.

He wasn’t _possessive_.

Only, he had known Draco for so long now. After they dealt with their obvious tough past together—after one particular night consisting of firewhiskey and manly tears—they came out the other side realizing they had much more in common than they ever could have imagined, and had become the best of mates in the past few years.

“Justin, this is Harry. Harry Potter.”

Bright brown eyes blinked up at Harry as the man in question nodded with a broad grin, his whole face brightening up at the sight of Harry. Harry immediately reached a hand out for the man to shake, only for it to be ignored entirely, and Harry felt unfamiliar arms wrap around his torso instead.

He wasn’t sure what to do with this and gave Draco a wide-eyed expression behind his apparently touch-starved boyfriend, who seemed very inclined to physical touch, especially with people they just met.

Draco snorted, but his cheeks pinkened all the same, “Alright, Justin, Harry isn’t the touchy type. Let the poor twat go.”

Harry frowned slightly, opening his mouth to argue before Molly came up from behind him and gave him a much nicer hug than Justin’s had been before scurrying back to the kitchen to finish up dinner, scolding Ron for touching every pan in sight with food on it.

 _See, I can be touchy_ , he thought indignantly.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, Harry! Draco’s told me so much already!”

Harry’s attention drifted back to Justin, and his eyebrows rose of their own accord as he glanced at Draco, who only had eyes for his glass of Cabernet in his hand. Harry forced a grin on his face, and he hated that it didn’t come more comfortably for him. “Good things, I hope?”

After a bit more stilted small-talk about work and the weather, _really, the weather_ – Draco led his boyfriend out back to meet the rest of the Weasley clan.

Harry knew of Draco’s tendency of having an odd boyfriend here and there that he would keep for a few weeks at a time before dropping them like a Whizzing Whizbee.

That’s what made Justin so interesting to Harry, having made it past Draco’s usual two-week cut he always kept to.

He must be good in the sack, Harry assumed with a grimace, as he refilled his glass of firewhiskey as George rambled on about something or another to him after they cut into the birthday cake later that evening.

He thought it was something about a new invention at WWW, but he wasn’t sure; it had been hard to pay attention with all the birthday festivities around them.

And Justin being so far up Draco’s arse.

It made speaking with his friend hard, but Harry chalked it up to them being new together, and it made him feel better knowing it wasn’t going to last more than another few weeks at the most, knowing Draco.

With that thought in mind, Harry smiled broadly as Justin cheered him with his glass from across the room.

***

At a certain point, Harry realized that he might have miscalculated the time before Draco would dump him by a bit.

After the first meeting, Draco must have felt more comfortable having his boyfriend around them more often, judging by the number of times Justin visited both Harry’s and Draco’s workplace.

He was either dropping off lunch to his boyfriend or making some sad excuse to kiss him because he ‘missed him terribly’ or some sodding nonsense like that.

Harry always thought that sort of thing was a bit much personally, but he was still keenly aware that it brought a soft smile to Draco’s features when his boyfriend would lean down and kiss his pale cheek.

Even if Draco was in the middle of writing up important paper-work for Robards, it didn’t stop the brunet from attacking with his diabolical face kisses.

Harry didn’t care to watch when it occurred, but he couldn’t help himself. It was disconcerting that his friend just _took it_ , allowing it to happen, with no complaints whatsoever.

If the kisses and lovey-dovey nonsense became too much for the office, Harry would fling a few inconspicuous, wandless hexes toward the chairs Justin sat in now and then when he visited; he was only performing his duties of a good coworker to send him away so Draco could promptly finish his job and not be distracted enough to ruin his paperwork and make Harry redo it.

That’s all.

***

Harry didn’t especially feel in the Christmas spirit this go-’round. This whole season had been quite a damper, and he blamed his uninspired mood on his workload this time of year.

It wasn’t a problem of too much work, however, but the opposite as it was.

Too many nights of Harry going home early from a workday and getting comfortable on the couch, his favorite take out on the table and a lager in his hand.

But those nights got repetitive and quite boring, if he was honest.

Typically, it wouldn’t have bothered him as much, but he usually would have Draco beside him, stealing all the chow mein and complaining about the movie Harry picked to watch.

Seeing as Draco had Justin in his life, well, that made things a tad more complicated. Every time he asked him to come over and hang out for a bit, the blond always had some flimsy excuse that always included his boyfriend.

_‘Oh, sorry Harry, I promised Justin we would cook together tonight.’_

_‘Justin isn’t feeling well, so I’m bringing home some soup for him.’_

At the beginning of December, Hermione had mentioned that he needed to go on a date after one of Harry’s weekly complaining fests about Justin, which just aggravated him even further.

He didn’t need anyone to bring joy to his dull life. He could figure out how to bring happiness into it without anyone else’s help. And without Draco in it.

He just has yet to find out how to do that.

That last day of work before the Christmas holiday, Harry had been in a mood, and it had been evident to others at the Ministry if his secretary’s expression was anything to go by as he threw his last file of the year at him.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Mr. Potter,” Clifford muttered, waving his wand to clear the mess of paperwork that was strewn on the ground thanks to Harry’s carelessness.

Harry harrumphed and nodded once, before slamming the door to his and Draco’s office closed, causing the blond to start in his seat, looking up as Harry passed by his desk, observing him, as he fell into his chair with his hands covering his face, elbows on his desk.

“Clifford pissing you off again?”

Harry grunted in response.

And of course, right on schedule, their office door opened with a creak (probably from Harry’s rather forceful slamming of it moments prior), and Harry peeked in between his fingers to see Justin casually enter, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Harry gritted his teeth in response.

“Hey, babe!”

Draco stood from his chair, greeted his beau while whispering something in his ear. Harry reached across his desk for a quill and began writing up reports for next year, entirely unnecessarily.

Still, it gave him something to do besides eavesdropping on whatever sweet nothings his partner was probably giving his boyfriend currently.

Justin nodded after a few more seconds and leaned in to kiss Draco goodbye before turning around and leaving, no words said to Harry in the process.

He tried feeling put-out by that, but honestly, the fact that he didn’t have to acknowledge his presence was one of the bright spots of his day thus-far. Even if he couldn’t discreetly hex Justin’s not-so perky arse like he was so used to doing.

“Alright, spill it, Potter. What is up with you lately?”

Harry tried to hide the jolt of aggravation at Draco calling him by his last name.

They had got past all that pettiness long ago, yet Harry noticed it slipped out sometimes when Draco was irritated with him, and it made his blood boil.

“Nothing. Just have a lot to do before Christmas, is all,” he spat out as he pretended to organize the few papers on his desk.

He could feel Draco’s speculative look on him from where he stood in front of his desk with his pointy arms crossed.

He could picture his icy grey eyes glaring daggers, trying desperately to get inside his mind.

“Hmm...well, clearly, something crawled up your arsehole and died, or else you would be already out the door; it’s five minutes past six after-all.”

“Yeah, well,” Harry eyed the few papers he put in a small pile on his desk, “I was going to look through some cases.”

One of Draco’s eyebrows lifted, “Oh, you mean one of the cold cases that Robards specifically told us to wait until after the New Year to break into again?”

Sighing and muttering under his breath, Harry fidgeted in his seat, desperately trying to think of any other reason why he would be staying here later than usual.

He didn’t want to get into his mild seasonal depression with Draco, of all people. Not that he wouldn’t mind listening, but that he was always in a pleasant mood during this time of the year, and Harry would hate to ruin it for him.

Any time he could see his best mate smile, for whatever reason, it always managed to cheer Harry up out of whatever slump he found himself in.

And when Draco mentioned Justin had some last-minute gift buying to attend to and offered up a drink at the Leaky, Harry found himself grinning and agreeing, with no hesitation.

***

Luna’s party rolled around like clockwork that year, and of course, Harry wasn’t prepared in the slightest for it on Christmas Eve. He found himself lying in bed, contemplating his life choices and wondering if he should even bother showing up.

It would technically be difficult not to show, considering the bloody thing was at Grimmauld Place.

For some reason, after the War, Luna had been very keen on hosting her Christmas Eve party there due to the number of nargles in residence.

But when Harry asked her about them, she was always very… _Luna_ about them.

They haven’t shown up yet or any of the years prior, so Harry assumed it was something only she was privy to. Which honestly suited him just fine.

Harry thought about why he was feeling the way he had been for the past few months, and the more Harry pondered it, the more he didn’t want to think about it any further and the urge to summon a bottle of Ogden’s from downstairs and hide away in his room became more of a pleasing idea instead.

For starters, he didn’t want to see Draco’s boyfriend and his work partner snuggling by the fire all night. Or _any_ couple snuggling, for that matter. It wasn’t necessarily _just_ Draco and Justin.

They were just the first couple he thought of, is all, as his reasons why he shouldn’t show up to the party ran through his mind.

Couples, in general, just make him feel a tad sick. Nauseous. Especially this time of the year.

He could ask Draco if he wanted to come over for the Puddlemere game next week; that would lift his spirits, it always did. But he probably had plans with Justin already. 

Eventually, Harry did make it out of bed and down to the shin-dig after a few more minutes of moping, thanks to Ginny’s incessant yelling at him through the door to put some pants on and join the party. He decided on a plain long-sleeved black shirt and some dark blue trousers. 

Even wearing the standard red and green Christmas colors was unappealing to him. 

*** 

A few hours into the party found Harry standing awfully close to the drinks, eyeing the attendees of the party as he drank glass after glass of some concoction that Charlie brought with him, swearing that there was some sort of Dragon substance that made it glitter.

Half the party decided against it as Charlie never disclosed what precisely the ‘substance’ was, which was fine by Harry, leaving more for him.

“What’s got you so down, Harry?”

Luna must have finally broken away from greeting guests and floated over to Harry at some point; he wasn’t sure when. He was too busy trying to count the number of sequins on Draco’s silver vest.

He looked rather good tonight, as if he was trying to show off. Then again, he had a real reason to show off, considering he had his boyfriend on his arm. Justin, Harry also noticed, had not left Draco’s side all night.

Which made it increasingly difficult for Harry to walk up to him to say hello.

Which, now that he thought about it, was pretty pathetic. Draco was his friend, and he had known him before Justin ever came into the picture.

He couldn’t understand why he allowed himself to get so riled up about stupid things like how many times Draco has looked his way versus Justin all night and why Justin felt the need to kiss Draco’s cheek at least once every half-hour.

“Perhaps it’s to do with the fact that you can’t seem to stop staring at Draco’s boyfriend?”

Harry had been in the middle of downing the rest of his unknown dragon drink when Luna piped up again, coughing and sputtering all over the place. 

Luna placed a gentle hand on his back in an attempt to help.

“It’s quite alright. Jealousy is a completely normal feeling. Though, average and below you, if I do say so myself.”

Harry blinked twice and looked at Luna as she stared him down in her usual thoughtful way, almost as if she could look straight into his soul with those wide eyes of hers. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what she was actively doing.

But her words caught up to him, and he shook his head, his palms suddenly sweaty, and he put down his now empty glass on the side table.

“Jealous? I have no reason to be, Luna. I - erm, just have had too much to drink, I think...and am in a morose sort of mood at the moment. You must forgive me.”

Harry smiled over at her, but he knew it was no use. Once Luna made up her mind about something, there was no convincing her otherwise.

The sad and sometimes scary part of that was that she was usually right in her first assumption.

“Hmmm…” Luna blinked and nodded once, her eyes hazy with thoughts Harry was glad he wasn’t privy to. “Well, whatever you say, Harry.”

She smiled lazily at him and turned away towards the sitting area. “Watch out for the nargles; they can be pesky things.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry muttered as he bypassed Hermione’s raised eyebrows over by the couch to snag another drink before he caught himself staring at Malfoy and _Justin_ again.

He wasn’t even staring technically, Harry thought dryly to himself. He was just admiring them both.

They were, after all, both handsome blokes. What’s wrong with appreciating beauty when it appears in front of you?

But in a deep, dark trench of his mind, Harry knew it was more than admiring a simple beauty. But he wasn’t about to travel down that road.

Not tonight.

He figured it might make things easier if he attempted to hold a conversation with the bastard, so Harry finished filling up his glass and began to make his way to the couple he had been eyeing most of the night.

As he was passing the couch, a rustling sound came out of nowhere, and Harry initially summed it up to be a side-effect from the dragon juice at first, but then a few others looked upwards at the ceiling towards where the sound was coming from as well.

Harry had managed to set up a few Christmas decorations here and there by Luna’s request, and she brought some extras to add as well, but he clearly remembered that there was _no_ mistletoe allowed, per his request.

He figured it was for the best all-around; he didn’t want to deal with a drunk Seamus trying to snog everyone like last year.

But apparently, Luna didn’t get that memo, as a sprig of a holly-looking plant appeared out of literal thin air and was now floating above a pink-faced Hermione and a pleased looking Ron on the couch.

They both kissed, Hermione smacking Ron when he got a little too handsy, and that was that.

Harry watched as the mistletoe seemed almost pleased with that and began floating off elsewhere.

Elsewhere being towards Harry himself.

He watched as the mistletoe floated over his head and past him. That was when Harry realized some sort of invisible force was forcing him to walk faster, practically dragging him across the sitting room and towards Draco and Justin.

He attempted to pull away to get some semblance of control back to no avail, and the mistletoe floating ahead of him was almost taking the lead, so to speak, and stopped right before he reached Draco, causing him to halt mere inches from the blond’s surprised face.

“Aw, look, babe, it wants us to kiss!” Justin beamed at his boyfriend as he looked from the mistletoe to Draco, who in turn looked quite a bit paler than usual.

Harry couldn’t help but notice that the mistletoe was hovering, not between Draco and Justin, but Draco and _himself_.

He swallowed dryly, a feeling of dread creeping in his veins as he watched Draco nod to his boyfriend with a forced smile and leaned into a kiss.

Only for them both to pull back suddenly with a yelp, hands immediately going up against their mouths in shock.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on?!” the blond narrowed his eyes at the space between himself and Justin, hands still rubbing his lips.

“Oh! That would be the nargles. I knew they would show up,” Luna replied with a dreamy expression on her face that didn’t quite equal the feeling of confusion in the air as everyone in the room stared at her with looks of bewilderment and frustration alike.

Harry attempted to take a step back, feeling a tad awkward standing so close to Draco, when his heel hit an invisible barrier of sorts, and he shouted in surprise and pain as he stood on one foot, glaring at Luna from across the room.

“Erm - Luna? Care to elaborate on what all this nargle business is?”

She gave him a knowing look that only made Harry want the floor to open up and take him. “This is a special mistletoe,” she replied as if that was the answer to all their problems.

“What is so special about it?” Draco gritted out between his teeth, and Harry glanced his way, noticing his cheeks had a nice pink color on his cheekbones.

He always liked it when Draco blushed.

“The nargles in the mistletoe have senses that us humans don’t.” Hermione piped in, her face a red tint as Ron looked at her in disbelief. “I remember readi-”

“Reading about them, yeah,” Ron sniggered into her shoulder as she punched him lightly in the side.

“ _Yes_ , well…” she gave Harry a look that resembled pity and amusement, causing Harry to pull a hand through his unruly hair in nervousness.

“So care to share with the class your research findings, Granger? On why I can’t kiss my boyfriend under the bloody mistletoe?!” Draco’s voice cracked a bit, and Hermione’s face turned a deeper red as she cleared her throat.

“Well, the… _nargles_ as they are, they sense when there are two people in a room together that want to kiss one another. And they won’t allow the two to leave until a kiss happens. Between them.”

Draco crossed his arms together tightly against his chest. “But I just tried kissing Justin, and it wouldn’t let us even touch each other!”

The room was utterly silent then, and Harry pursed his lips as his eyes drifted slowly up to the bloody mistletoe in question, where it still hung perfectly between himself and Draco.

“Well, like before when it hovered between Ron and me. It knew we wanted to kiss each other, so it made it happen. Er - so uh -”

“It won’t allow you to leave or touch anyone until the two chosen participants kiss,” Luna affirmed.

“Participants? More like kidnapees,” Draco muttered, his red cheeks betraying his frustrated tone.

“It reads the room. The mistletoe, with the help of the nargles, of course,” Luna chimed in again with a broad smile. “So once you two kiss, it should leave you alone since its job would be completed.”

It all suddenly came together in Harry’s mind, Hermione’s earlier explanation and Luna’s description of what was happening. And he truly wanted the ground to swallow him whole at that moment.

He chanced a glance at Draco; and found him staring back, unblinkingly. Then he opened his mouth.

“I - but that’s not correct. That can’t be!”

Luna nodded, “Nargles wouldn’t lie to us. All they want is to bring happiness to those that deserve it most.”

In the corner of his eye, he saw Justin take a nervous step back from the current proceedings without getting burnt from the magical mistletoe. Harry could tell he was a little confused by the whole thing.

_Yeah, join the club, buddy._

Draco looked his boyfriend’s way with a look of desperation, and Justin, the poor sod, just nodded, giving his consent for it to happen.

“There - there isn’t a spell? Or some way to reverse this?!” Draco sounded a tad hysterical at this point as he looked to Luna, who shook her head, a soft frown gracing her features. Harry felt sick to his stomach.

Not that he expected anything different in this situation…but just having Draco standing here vehemently trying to get out of a little kiss was affecting him more than he thought it would.

He shook his head and reached out to grab at Draco’s arm, who jumped from the contact, and Harry immediately pulled his hand back. “Erm, sorry. Just - I know you don’t want to erm, kiss me. Just feel like we should just bite the bullet, so to speak, and -”

Draco leaned in and touched his lips to Harry’s, a light sigh escaping his mouth as he did so without any warning. His breath tasted of that cranberry drink he had been consuming with a hint of mint, and Harry wanted to drown in it.

The thought occurred to Harry that _Justin_ had been the last one to touch those lips before him, and all of a sudden, all Harry wanted to do was erase all bits of Justin from Draco completely.

He licked his way inside Draco’s mouth, causing another sigh to leave him. Harry brought a hand up to lightly hold onto the back of Draco’s head to keep him there, not wanting this moment to end anytime soon.

Draco relaxed into the kiss, moving his lips along Harry’s with more finesse and passion, and Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had been thoroughly fucked over by a single kiss.

As Harry felt one of Draco’s hands reach up and caress his arm, he wanted nothing more than to make the most of this short moment and reached with his other hand to grab at Draco’s long sleeve, pulling him a tad bit closer, when real life came back with a metaphorical punch to his face.

“Erm, it seems the mistletoe has gone elsewhere,” a voice came from behind Draco, and it sounded a lot like his boyfriend.

That caused both men to jump apart with a gasp, and Harry felt all the blood in his body move to his face as he looked to Draco, who was taking a few steps back from him, looking everywhere but at him.

Harry knew the moment when his heart sank to his stomach, as Draco walked back over to his boyfriend, dragging him to the kitchen to no doubt apologize profusely and snog him senselessly to make up for making out with Harry moments prior.

The room was eerily silent for a few seconds before Harry looked over to Luna and the rest, and then conversations started anew slowly.

Harry sighed and walked to the drinks table, ignoring Hermione’s look of pity towards him. He was going to need at least a double Ogden’s to get through the rest of the night.

***

A few hours later, Harry found himself out back, a little further from the others who were sitting by the fire, nursing their drinks and playing some sort of drinking game (like they needed it).

Harry played for a while but then made some excuse to get some peace and quiet and sat on the steps outside the door.

He hadn’t seen Draco around since the incident earlier, and he assumed he and Justin must’ve left together shortly after.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out, and again. He tried to blame his morose feelings on the holidays, but he knew himself better than that.

A small clearing of a throat had Harry opening his eyes to a slightly sheepish Draco standing a few feet away. “Mind if I join you?”

“Erm -” Harry ignored the cracking in his voice, “Yeah, ‘course.” He gestured to the stone next to him and moved over slightly to give the taller man room.

There was silence for a few moments, the only sound coming from the fire pit a ways away from them.

“So erm- ”

“I wanted to check on- ”

They both paused at the same time and laughed together at the awkwardness of the whole situation. “Merlin, tonight was certainly more eventful than I expected it to be.”

Draco smiled ruefully over at him, “I quite agree. However, I feel like your life needed a bit of extra pizzazz, don’t you? Granger told me you’ve been spending quite a lot of time alone at home lately.”

Harry felt suddenly irrationally angry at his friends for talking about him, but the feeling vanished as soon as it arrived. “Er - yeah. I’ve had no one - I mean nothing to do. Besides work. So yeah.”

Draco was observing him from the side, and Harry felt himself heat up. Then the blond took the conversation in such a direction, Harry was sure he had whiplash from it.

“I know all about those hexes you sent him, you wanker.”

Harry paled, feigning ignorance, “Erm, sorry, what hexes?”

“Justin,” Draco answered with an amused look on his face. “At first, I thought you just didn’t like _him_. But as we were talking earlier, after the -”

Draco halted, a pink flush appearing on his cheeks to Harry’s satisfaction.

“Kiss?”

“Yes. That. After that, we talked. And it became all too clear to me then.”

Harry swallowed down the rest of his whiskey. “Oh? And what exactly became clear to you then?”

“That you didn’t like _any_ of my boyfriends, it wasn’t just Justin. And after that...kiss. I just…”

He stopped, and Harry looked his way, his heart pounding in his chest. “You just…?”

“Well,” Harry watched as Draco straightened up his shoulders and turned to face him completely, “I just discovered that sometimes, things are right in front of your nose and perhaps have been for a while.”

Draco watched him in trepidation, and Harry could practically feel the magical nervous energy coming from him.

He reached out a hand and placed one over Draco’s shaking hand, closing his own around it to calm him down.

It also was a way to keep Harry himself from jumping up and down in pure joy. “I agree. I feel like we may have been a pair of idiots.”

Draco bristled at that, “Speak for yourself.”

Harry laughed lightly, squeezing his hand.

“He took it well. I’ll give him that,” Draco said a few moments later, and Harry blinked.

“Oh, I didn’t even bother to ask…”

“Yes, I see how you are. All about yourself,” Draco teased. “But no, he and I are good, I think. I told him about this French Quidditch player I know who is newly single. That piqued his interest.”

Harry shook his head in wonder.

“It’s alright; it’s for the best anyway. After all, he wasn’t that good in bed either.”

Harry let out an embarrassing snort, hiding his face in his hands to prevent Draco from seeing his reddened face.

But reading his smirk, he didn’t do a good enough job hiding it.

He managed to make himself a tad bit more presentable after a few moments and eyed Draco beside him mischievously. “Well, if you ever need a hand in that area. I could be of assistance.”

“Oh, for Salazar’s sake, Potter.” Harry’s grin encapsulated his whole face then, as he leaned in for a second kiss, with the sounds of cheering from the fire pit as their background noise to ring in a new day.

And a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> ⛄ This work is part of the H/D Mistletoe winter gift exchange. If you enjoyed it, spread the love by leaving the author a kudos and a comment, and consider reblogging the fest tumblr post [here.](url) ❄️


End file.
